Rise of Morganite
by BlushippingZutara
Summary: The addition of a young woman dressed in the same attire as a Dark Kingdom's general and a young college woman living with Darien seems to make everything more complicated for one Serena.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! und in case you've never heard of me before. I like going into universes and twisting their reality and seeing the reactions of the viewers, and I have not seen Sailor Moon since I was a kid and I do not plan to re-watch the series until the new edition is available. For me, Serena did just way too many things that embarrassed me due to me being near-teenage years. That klutz's actions (soon to be followed by voice and crappy animation) scared me. Hopefully the producers at least dub the first couple of seasons better and with the same voice actor because I actually liked the second voice that was used for Serena. But moving on to warping reality, I hope you all at least enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>The early morning light filtered through the pale shades, falling straight onto an empty, well-made bed. The table next to the bed held a small lamp and an alarm clock with red digits glowing at 6:45 am. The room itself was pristine and white with pale oaken floors, a green rug spread over it and on top of it was a pine table spread with papers, a portable printer, a few textbooks left open, pens and pencils scattered around and a humming computer. The open screen shone a white light on a young girl with short-cropped brown-blonde hair, a pair of ice-blue eyes behind thin-rimmed glasses and a pencil tucked behind her ear as she munched on a slice of toast with scrambled egg on top. She was dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark blue flannel pants as she read over the paper in her hand.<p>

The girl sighed as she put the paper down, being extra careful to avoid any wrinkles appearing in the sheets. She lay back into the green cushions and rubbed her eyes under her glasses. A small smile appeared on her face as she finished off her breakfast and popped her neck.

"Finished Morgan?" The girl chuckled as a mug of a good steaming drink was offered to her. She nodded her thanks and took a sip as the hand placed itself on her shoulder. Morgan reached up and gripped the hand, catching a black sleeve as she did. She put the drink down on a few old papers and moved over on the couch, making room for the man beside her to sit. She snuggled against his chest as he wrapped his free arm around her tiny form. Morgan pulled herself to sit in his khaki-covered lap as she wrapped her arms around the neck and thick shoulders, small pieces of black hair tickling her fingertips as she did.

"At last. And three days before it's due," she said with a sigh of relief. A pair of lips pressed against her forehead and she looked up into a pair of ocean-blue eyes almost hidden by black bangs. She pressed her lips to his and reclined against his shoulder.

"Don't you have a class today though?" Morgan let out a small snarl.

"Do you have to?! Honestly Darien, you're terrible!" she said as she stood up and playfully slapped his shoulder, receiving a chuckle from the man for her actions. "And yes, I do." With that, she spun on her heel and vanished into the bathroom, leaving Darien alone on the couch.

* * *

><p>"So you feel you did alright?" Darien asked as he and Morgan made their way down the street, the afternoon sun already beginning to make the temperature rise to a nearly uncomfortable level. Morgan had changed out of her pajamas and into a black t-shirt, a pair of nice khaki pants and a pair of slim tan pumps. She had one arm wrapped around Darien's arm, now covered with a pea-green sleeve from his jacket, and the other hand held a black briefcase.<p>

Morgan nodded with a sigh. "That professor though... he seems to relish in the suffering of his students!"

"I've told you that you should drop a triple major and just go for a double," Darien said as he repositioned his sunglasses a little higher on his nose.

"And be a quitter?! No way!" Darien came to a stop and spun Morgan around to face him, keeping her in place with a grip on her hips.

"Maybe it's not quitting, just making more time for something better?" he offered. Morgan giggled before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I'll be making plenty of time once school is over for me," she said as she took his hand and pulled him past another store just as the doors opened, letting a customer out and the shouts of probably dozens of women. Morgan raised an eyebrow at the store before shaking her head and turning away just in time for a wadded up piece of paper to hit her right in the head. "Mm?" Darien snapped around at the person who'd thrown the paper.

"Hey watch it Meatball Head!" he snapped. Morgan sighed as she bent down and picked up the projectile as an apology came their way. Carefully, she unfolded the paper and saw a bright 30 written in red at the top.

"A 30? Unbelievable!" A yelp came from the blue-eyed, blonde girl who looked positively mortified at the idea of two strangers seeing her test score.

"Are you stupid or just incredibly lazy?" Darien asked as he held the paper in between his thumb and forefinger. The girl huffed angrily before she snatched the paper away, revealing the name on the top, "Serena".

"How dare you! Give me that!" Morgan chuckled as she took a look at the store Serena had come from; a jewelry store. She turned back to Serena as Darien removed his sunglasses.

"What a jerk! How dare he call me a meatball head! Still..."Serena turned back to the couple. "He sure is cute." Morgan shook her head.

"Something about that girl," Darien muttered under his breath as they headed back down the street.

"What?" Darien shook his head.

"It's nothing." Morgan shrugged.

"If you insist," she said as she laid her head on Darien's shoulder.

* * *

><p>BZ: Okay...Was that okay? At least for a first chapter? And one more thing we have another character to meet. Please review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I kinda hope this chapter kicks off a bit better than the last one. And to TropicalRemix, Yes, Morgan and Darien are an item here.

* * *

><p>Morgan collapsed onto her bed and sighed.<p>

"Studying can really make a girl tired," she commented towards Darien, who was sitting on the couch reading and only partially listening. Meaning that he hadn't heard a word she'd just said. Morgan let out a small sigh and smirked to herself. It was rare moments like this that she loved being with him. "Darien, I'm pregnant." He didn't blink. Her smirk grew into a grin. "I think it might be Andrew's." He turned a page but otherwise no response. "I'm due tomorrow," she prodded, but still didn't get a response. Her smile faded a little. "My water just broke." Again no response.

Officially done with her game, Morgan reached over and picked up _Crime and Punishment _and chucked it at the ebony-haired man. He ducked and chuckled to himself as the book slapped against the wall.

"You were paying attention," she deadpanned. Darien nodded as he marked his page and set the book down.

"So how long have you and Andrew..." Morgan shot him a glare as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Shut up Darien," she said with a slight pout. The male chuckled and kissed her temple.

"How about dinner from your favorite Asian place as an apology?" Morgan let out a giggle.

"That sounds good," she admitted. Darien placed another kiss on her cheek and stood up, grabbing his coat as he headed for the door. "Please don't forget to ask them for no wasabi on mine," she called as he stood in the doorframe. He turned and smiled at her.

"Morgan, we've been living together for three years. If I don't know your allergies by now, I never will." Morgan smiled a little as Darien started shutting the door. "I'll text you when I get there. Love you."

"Love you too!" The door shut with a click and Morgan stretched her arms before getting off the bed and beginning to clean up the mess she'd made earlier that day.

She'd just about finished when the telephone began to ring. Morgan didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.

"Hello, Hayes-Shields residence, this is Morgan...Yes, I knew her...I see," she picked up a pen and started jotting down the message. "I see... Understood ma'am, is there a chance I could meet with you and your husband about this? Yes. I'm free tomorrow evening... 7 o'clock? That's perfect. Alright, I'll see you then and I'm excited to meet her." Morgan hung up the phone and laid down the pen. Her memo read, "_Tskino residence. 552 Lunar Circle. 7 o'clock. Tutoring job available with daughter."_

* * *

><p>Serena let out a sigh as she collapsed onto her bed.<p>

"studying so hard is very, very tiring. All those books, all those words... It can't be too good for a person, how does Melvin do it?" she rolled onto her side and caught sight of one of the bunnies bouncing over a crescent moon on her bedspread. She yawned. "Oh, I'm so tired, so sleepy oh sleep," she mumbled as her eyes drifted shut. The blonde girl was blissfully and completely unaware of her window opening or the shadow that fell over the nape of her neck until the window slammed shut it the wind.

Serena's eyes snapped open at the sound and slowly she turned over. Standing on her bedspread was a small black cat with big brown eyes and a crescent moon-shaped spot on the forehead.

Serena gasped. "Oh you scared me! What are you doing here?"

"Why Serena, I came to see you of course." The cat's speech was touched with a very formal accent that hinted at being raised by people with money. Serena leapt off her bed and clutched the blanket as she crouched.

"A talking cat?! I must've studied too hard!" The cat sat on her haunches.

"My name is Luna and I have been searching for you for a very long time," the cat explained calmly to the panicking girl. "I wasn't sure if you were when we first met because of that bandage on my mark but now I'm quite sure that you are the Sailor Scout of the Moon." Luna giggled giddily to herself. Luna stood up again and took a few steps nearer to Serena before the girl ducked her head into her arms.

"I'm hallucinating," she concluded, her words partially muffled by the blankets.

"No Serena, I assure you this is very real and your friend Molly is in great danger!" Luna rose up on her back paws, placing her forepaws on top of Serena's head. "You have got to help her!" she pressed, punctuating her words by pushing on Serena's head. With a sigh, the cat got off Serena. "Fine then, I'll prove it to you." With a grunt, Luna leapt off the bed and did a backflip in midair, and just as she landed so did a gold locket with a crescent moon and where the cardinal points on a compass would be, was one of four different colored jewels.

Serena opened one eye cautiously to peer at the item.

"What's that?" she asked. Luna smiled.

"Its a special locket just for you," she explained. Serena's head popped up as she picked up the locket.

"Wow, really?! Its beautiful.." Serena started giggling as she pinned the gold to the bow on her uniform. "How should I wear it? On my school uniform?" she asked as she stood to see the new look in her mirror.

"Serena, its not just a piece of jewelry, listen to me!" Luna scolded. "Do you hear me?! Sailor Moon, sworn to protect the princess of the moon!" Luna jumped onto the dresser and put herself in the way of Serena's reflection. "Powerful evil forced have arrived here on Earth and that locket can help you fight them. You are Sailor Moon and you must fight evil when it confronts you. You must not be afraid." Serena smiled widely.

"Right, just like Sailor V!"

"This is no joke Serena, this is your destiny!" Luna pressed.

"My destiny? I _must _be dreaming," Serena said, shaking her head vigorously from side to side. Luna's head fell a little and sighed.

"Its not a dream. I'll prove it to you just repeat after me; Moon Prism Power." Serena saluted.

"Y-okay! Moon Prism Power!" Serena thrust her hand into the air and instantly her nails turned a pale pink color. She watched in half awe, half shock as her school uniform turned to a skin-tight suit very similar to that of a sailor but ended right at the ends of her shoulders and at the point where her legs met her torso. A blue piece of cloth hung off her shoulders and down her back and a red bow was tied over her chest with the locket right in the middle. A pair of white, elbow-length gloves and red knee-length boots with a yellow crescent moon just under the knee appeared on her limbs. A blue skirt that barely touched her mid-thighs also appeared. The weight of a gold tiara with an oval-shaped ruby in the middle fell upon her forehead and earrings with crescent moons appeared on her ears and two red spheres appeared on the buns on top of her head.

Serena looked in her mirror for a moment before letting out a squeal of terror but not actually screaming. She knew that if she screamed, her parents might just kill her for wearing something like this.

"What happened?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder at the back of her new clothes. "This dream is getting weirder and weirder, I'll never study that hard again!" she screeched, her words turning to near-hysterics. She turned back to Luna. "I wanna _play _Sailor V videogames, I don't wanna live them!" The disk on her right bun started flashing.

"Help me! Please somebody help me!" came the sharp screams in Serena's ear, as if she was standing in the same room. Serena blinked.

"That's Molly!" she said, recognizing the voice. Luna nodded.

"That's right, she's in big trouble." Serena started biting on her gloved thumbnail.

"Yea but what can I do? You keep forgetting, I'm just a kid." Luna glared a little.

"You are Sailor Moon. You will know what to do when you look into your heart. Believe in yourself," Luna ordered, leaving no room for argument. Serena bit on her lower lip and nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Oh somebody please help me!" came a thick Boston accent through the glass of the doors. Inside, dozens of women were laying on the floor unconscious but one woman in a floor-length black dress was holding a girl of about 14 off the floor. The girl had shoulder-length red hair tied back a little with a green bow and big green eyes. She was dressed in an orange sweater and green skirt and tights.<p>

The woman had dark brown skin similar to that of a mummy with blank black eyes with gold irises and a red explosion design on her forehead and rope-like brown hair that fell to her shoulders.

"Soon you and your kind will cease to exist. Once Queen Beryl released the full power of the Negaforce, she will destroy you all!" the creature yelled as she tightened her grip on the girl's throat, causing her to gasp for air as she wrestled with the unmoving hands for mere seconds before she passed out.

"Let Molly go!" the creature dropped her hostage as she turned her head towards the door where Serena now stood.

"Who are you?!" Serena blinked once before taking a quick breath and squaring her shoulders.

"I-I... I'm Sailor Moon, the champion of justice! And I say on behalf of the moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!" Sailor Moon said as she pointed at the creature. The monster turned full way around.

"Sailor Moon? Never heard of you, and I'm fairly sure I'll never hear of you again! Arise my children and serve the great power that is the Negaforce!" Immediately every woman on the floor rose up, eyes blank and white as paper.

"Luna, help me! I don't know what to do," Sailor Moon whispered as the girls began to encircle her. One rather large woman made a jump towards her and Sailor Moon jumped out of the way, only to be knocked off balance by two girls wearing school uniforms. Sailor Moon landed with a heavy thud and a loud "Oof!" She shook her head and looked back at the crowd and saw a bottle with a broken end coming at her. She jumped and hit her back hard against a marble column.

She felt a light sting in her knee and something warm trickling down her leg. She looked and saw a thin cut across her knee.

"Oh! That hurt. I don't wanna do this anymore!" Luna appeared from behind the column, shaking a little and her fur stood on end.

"Sailor Moon, what are you _doing_? You must fight this evil monster or the whole universe could cease to exist," she scolded. The creature controlling the women rose above her minions and started cackling.

"I don't wanna play this game anymore," Sailor Moon whimpered before tears started pouring down her cheeks. "Luna! I wanna go home!"

"Fine, I'll send you away for good!" the creature yelled as she reached for the weeping scout. Her hands shot forward, arms growing longer to do so. Sailor Moon saw the hands coming towards her and screamed louder then before.

"That's enough!" shouted a new voice. Serena opened her eyes just as a red rose shot across her vision, thorns slicing the creature's left hand while the other one popped off its arm. The clawed appendage started crawling a few centimeters until a flat, black boot stomped down on it. Sailor Moon followed the boot up a pair of grey pants with white lining to a matching jacket. On the left hip was a black sheath and in the right hand was a sword made of diamond. The hilt was gold with tiny diamonds and rubies across the top and the grip was wrapped in black leather. The sword was held in a pair of hands wearing white gloves.

The girl's face was screwed up in a scowl. Pale blue eyes flicked with an unseen fire and black bangs hung over the forehead. The rest of the tresses were held in a tight bun on the back of the head.

The creature pulled her limbs back to herself.

"And who are you two?!" she demanded, turning from the girl to a man in the windowsill. He was tall and dressed in a black tuxedo, complete with a top hat and long cape that was black on the outside and red on the inside.

"I am Morganite," the girl said with a snarl. "If you're one of Jadeite's creations, prepare to meet his better!"

"And I am Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon, look into your heart and find the warrior within you. It is your destiny," the man said.

"But I don't wanna be a warrior," Sailor Moon complained, earning herself a hard glare from Morganite that would've easily made a grown man want to have a heart attack. Morganite's sword swung through the air and chopped into the marble just an inch above Sailor Moon's buns. The warrior got close enough to be eye-to-eye with the crying girl and continued her glare, now grabbing Sailor Moon's chin and forcing her to look the warrior in the eye.

"You want to know how young I was when I first began to fight? I was five, newly orphaned and abandoned by my sister with nothing. By the time I was your age, if I cried over something so small, my master would've beaten me. You're new so I'll let it slide for now but get your act together and start fighting back!"

* * *

><p>BZ: Okay, I am so tired after that. I hope you all like this chapter and I'll see you next time. Please review.<p> 


End file.
